Mysterious Love
by MBFL
Summary: Just an ordinary night after a concert. or is it?


**A/N: Hey guys! Really bored…so…here is a one-shot about Austin and Ally! This may not be the best because its 1 in the morning! By the way me and my best friend are writing this…lol **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally **

* * *

_**Mysterious Ways**_

A sexy blonde performer walks on stage and the crowd goes wild. He's not nervous because he's done this before. He looks out into the screaming fans and his heart beats faster. He smiles and puts his lips to the mic.

* * *

Austin sits backstage at the signing table, his hand becoming mechanical from signing so long. He looks up at his last fan and suddenly he isn't tired anymore. His throat has gone dry and his palms are sweaty. His eyes are in a trance. Right in front of him stands the most beautiful girl he has ever seen in his life. Her brown doe like eyes are something he's never seen before. He then looks at her lips and realizes she's speaking.

"I'm sorry what?", he asked snapping out of his trance.

"Can you sign this for me?" she asked handing him a notebook.

"Yeah…sure!"He said taking her notebook and signing his name.

He quickly scribbled his signature in the notebook and handed it back to her with the biggest smile. She takes the notebook and quickly bids him goodbye.

"Wait!" Austin yells standing up and knocking over the chair.

"I didn't catch your name."

"Why would you want to know my name?" she asked turning around clutching her book tightly.

"I always ask my fans their names?" Austin said.

She turned around on her heel, her brown hair whipping in the process.

"It's Allyson."

"What a pretty name for a pretty girl."

Allyson laughed and looked down bashful. All of a sudden a boy with Justin Bieber blonde hair ran out of the bathroom!

"OMG Austin I'm your biggest fan in the entire universe!" said the boy pushing Allyson out of the way.

"Um…excuse me? Sir, we were kind of having a conversation…." Said Allyson looking around nervously.

The boy turned around very slowly and placed his hand in front of her face.

"Swerve! Do not interrupt me when AJ is talking! Especially when I'm talking to my baby daddy!" screamed the boy, now known as AJ, in poor Allyson's face.

AJ turned back around and clasped his hands together and smiled innocently at Austin. He went around the signing table and stood very close to a wide eyed Austin.

"I have been waiting my whole life for this moment…" he said now talking very low and staring deeply into Austin's terrified eyes.

"Um… glad to know I've fulfilled your lifelong dream!" Austin said taking an enormous step back and smiling nervously.

AJ took an enormous step forward backing Austin in to the corner.

"So… what can I sign for you?" asked Austin completely creped out by now. He glanced to his side and saw that Allyson had left. Not only was there a possibility this guy was going to kidnap him but there will be no witnesses to report to the police.

"I don't want a signature." AJ said in that creepy low voice.

"W-what d-do you want t-then?"Choked out Austin.

"Your hand in marriage." AJ said whipping out scissors.

"What?"Austin asked relieved and terrified at the same time. _Well at least has not going to kidnap me…_ thought Austin.

"Don't play dumb Austin. Stop denying your feelings for me. " said AJ running his skinny fingers through Austin's hair.

"I've never met you a day in my life how could I possibly love you?"

"How could you say that? We both know the song 'I Think about You' is clearly about our love." AJ said laughing like a maniac.

Austin pushed him away and tried to run for the door but AJ grabbed his leather jacket and pinned him to the wall.

"Don't run away from our love Aussie poor! We both know we have bond not even Jesus can break!"

"Just let me go! I don't know you or love you!"

Austin tried to get out of his strong grip but he was too strong.

"You do love me just let me remind you!"

"What is y-"

Before Austin had the chance to respond AJ crashed his lips into Austin's. The singer's eyes went wide. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. A boy was actually kissing him right now and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. He quickly snapped out of his thoughts when AJ pinched him and forced his tongue in his mouth. At this point Austin was really trying to fight him off, but this kid had some killer strength. Then he just gave up and let the boy kiss him. To be quite honest he was a fairly good kisser. If he wasn't insane and was a girl Austin wasn't afraid to admit that he would date him. Then all of a sudden the door burst open with a loud bang. AJ's lips were no longer on Austin's. Austin slid to the floor in a daze. He looked up to see a black lady with an afro restricting AJ and Allyson rushing to his side.

"Come on buddy you're coming with me!" said the security guard.

"Get off me! You can't stop love!" screamed AJ kicking and screaming.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through this! It won't happen again." She said carrying AJ out of the room.

"I'm so sorry it took so long! Everyone had already left and just so happen to find faith eating chicken in her office." Allyson said helping Austin up and making sure he was all right.

"So that's why her face was greasy." Said Austin in wonderment.

"Anyway it's okay. At least he didn't kidnap me and cut off all of my hair like my last fan."

"You seriously need to get better security." Said Allyson looking at Austin with pity.

"I just wish I got here a lot sooner." Allyson looked down guilty.

"You know how you can make it up to me?" asked Austin lifting her chin and giving her a smile.

"How?"

"Give me your number?" he asked hopefully.

Allyson gave him a betaking smile and wrote down her number in her note book. She ripped out the paper and handed it to him.

"Well I guess I'll see you around." Allyson said kissing him on the cheek.

* * *

Austin watched her retreating form and couldn't help from grinning like an idiot. So today wasn't the best of days for the singer, but you know what they say, "love comes in mysterious ways."

* * *

**A/N: Ok well thanks for reading! It was so fun to write AJ me and my friend came up with him. Sorry it doesn't make sense we were both very tired. Lol…anyway leave a review of what you thought. **


End file.
